Juicy
by I Eat Teh Pussy
Summary: SpongeBob and Sandy get it on. But a surprise visit from Patrick changes things.


a/n: This is my first fic, so please don't flame. JUST KIDDING FUCKERS! You can flame if you want, but I know you just want to be in this fucking story. You guys just wanna fuck the shit outta Sandy, amirite? This shit was hard to fucking write with one hand, I was so busy jerking that shit off. My dick is just so fucking hard and long and wet from fucking so many ladies. God DAMN!

"Bitch, Imma make yo' ass bleed." SpongeBob said.

"Nu uh. You ain't fucking me in the ass again!" Sandy said.

"But your twat is so fucking loose and fucking hairy and"

"Fuck you SpongeBob, you love my pussy!"

"Yeah, I do," He agreed sheepishly. "It tastes so fucking good."

"Yeah bitch, you're gonna eat it all night long."

"Imma fuck it like Donkey Kong."

"Yeah, bitch!" Sandy couldn't control herself any longer, because she's a hoe, and all a hoe ever wants is a dick in her. She ripped off her clothes and her huge fucking titties slapped SpongeBob right in the pussy-eating face.

"Ouch, bitch! Get over here and let me suck on dem titties."

SpongeBob threw Sandy onto the ground of the treedome and tossed off his jacked up water helmet-he didn't need that shit because Sandy got so fucking wet, he could use her pussy juices to breath!

But first, he had to suck on dat tittie!

SpongeBob put his wet mouth all over Sandy's chest. Her tits were so fucking big; the areola went all the way to her stomach! Plus she was a squirrel, so she had fucking 6 titties for SpongeBob to suck!

"Oh, suck them, SpongeBitch!" Sandy yelled as SpongeBob's yellow mouth worked all over her fucking titties, his big ass teeth biting so hard she started fucking bleeding.

But that's okay, because red looked good on her fucking fur. And Sandy liked things rough! You know it's true; why else do you think they play karate all the fucking time? They like things fucking ROUGH!

SpongeBob couldn't suck dem titties anymore, cuz he needed some fucking water. So he started licking Sandy's hairy pussy. She got so turned on that she started squirting like a fucking fire hydrant. SpongeBob drank it up, but it was so much fucking pussy juice that his body absorbed it.

He was so full of fucking pussy juice that he couldn't eat her out anymore; he had to squeeze all that girl-cum out of him.

"You fucking pussy! Finish the job!" Sandy barked.

"Bitch, don't rush me!" SpongeBob punched Sandy in the face.

She got pissed off and kicked him in the dick.

But he didn't care because, just like in The Bully, he doesn't feel any fucking pain. "Bitch, Imma bust a cap in your ass!"

"Fuck you, SquarePants!"

"Bitch, don't make me . . ."

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Patrick walked in and like a moron he forgot to put on a fucking water helmet.

"Patrick, you fucking dick! You're gonna die, bitch!" SpongeBob screamed. And he couldn't let Patrick die, since that was the guy he 69ed with while watching Bert and Ernie (SpongeBob was bicurious; Patrick was just a slut).

"I can't fucking breathe, yo!" Patrick yelled.

"Hold on, bitch!" Then SpongeBob got an idea. "Patrick! You gotta drink Sandy's fucking pussy juice. It'll fucking save your fucking life."

Patrick grinned. "I can eat your girlfriend out? You're the best, SpongeBob."

"Yeah yeah, just drink her fucking juices, man."

So Patrick started licking Sandy's pussy. His tongue went all up inside her and he had a longer tongue than fucking SpongeBob! Sandy thrust her hips in time with Patrick's long, pink tongue, her fucking juices splashing all over Patrick's face.

"Yummy!"

"You should eat her ass, too, man. Fucking sweet!" SpongeBob bragged.

"Can't I just fuck her ass? I mean, I came all this way. I don't want to eat and run."

SpongeBob couldn't argue with that. And Sandy was so fucking horny, she needed two fucking cocks to please her.

Patrick fucked Sandy up the ass. Then SpongeBob started fucking Sandy in the fucking vag, squeezing her bloody titties at the same fucking time. It was so goddamn sexy. Patrick started banging so hard, he broke through her ass and his dick started touching SpongeBob's dick. It was so hot that SpongeBob and Patrick started fucking making out, even though Sandy was bleeding in-between them.

"Hey, would somebody fucking jizz on my face?" She yelled.

So SpongeBob pulled out and came all over her fucking face. She drank every drop. Then Patrick jizzed all over her back. SpongeBob licked all Patrick's jizz off Sandy's back.

Then Sandy started beating the crap out of SpongeBob-that's what he got for letting his guard down during karate practice. She could strike anytime!


End file.
